Webisodes 5
Diese Webisode handelt von der Flucht zweier Frauen aus Amerika über die Grenze nach Mexiko. Handlung der Folgen Teil 1 Sierra läuft durch eine Zeltstadt. Sie ist in einen Seuchenschutzanzug gekleidet und auf der Suche nach Untoten um diese mit ihrem Messer zu erledigen. Ihr entgeht eine schnelle Bewegung hinter ihr, jedoch kann sie mit zwei Untoten fertig werden. Teil 2 Aus der Ferne beobachtet eine Frau ohne Anzug, Gabi, die Fremde. Sie wurde bemerkt und versucht sich zu verstecken. Als sie sich umdreht wird sie von Sierra mit einem Messer gegen ein Fahrzeug gedrückt. Sie will wissen, warum sie ihr folgt. Die Frau erklärt, dass es ihr nicht möglich ist die Monster zu töten, sie jedoch gesehen hat, dass Sierra es kann. Diese beweist es auch sogleich und erledigt einen Untoten in einem Seuchenschutzanzug. Die Frau bittet darum mit zu kommen und zeigt ihren verletzten, aber nicht gebissenen Knöchel als Beweis, dass sie nicht infiziert ist. Teil 3 Beide erklimmen einen Aussichtsturm. Die Gerettete erklärt, dass sie von einem Tunnel nach Mexiko weiß, zu dem ihr Freund schon voraus geeilt ist um zu schauen ob es sicher ist. Sierra hingegen ist misstrauisch, da er noch nicht zurück gekommen ist. Sie stimmt jedoch zu mit zu gehen, erklärt jedoch, dass sie Gabi nicht braucht. Teil 4 Sie gehen eine staubige Straße entlang. Die Gabi möchte mehr über Sierra erfahren. Diese erklärt, dass sie aus Los Angeles kommt und es gerade heraus geschafft hat, bevor das Militär die Stadt bombardierte. Gabi gesteht, dass sie nicht weiß, wie man die Untoten stoppt. Sierra gibt ihr ein Messer und erklärt, dass sie auf das Hirn zielen muss und am Besten einen natürlichen Zugang sucht, wie Augen, Nase oder Ohren, damit das Messer nicht am Schädel abrutscht. Teil 5 Sie kommen an einer Baustelle an. Dort trifft Gabi auf einen angeketteten Untoten. In Panik und voller Schrecken weicht sie zurück. Sierra nutzt die Gelegenheit um ihr den Umgang mit den Untoten beizubringen. Gerade als die Frau zustechen will, erschießt jemand den Untoten. Teil 6 Gabi erkennt ihren Freund, Colton, der den Schuss abgegeben hat. Beide können kaum glauben, dass sie es überlebt haben. Er umarmt sie. Danach bemerkt er Sierra und fragt Gabi, wer das ist. Sie erklärt, dass es ihr zu verdanken ist, dass Gabi es dorthin geschafft hat. Er will wissen, ob sie noch andere mitgebracht hat, während Sierra das Messer aufhebt. Er fragt nach der Schwester, worauf Gabi erklärt, dass sie so lange gewartet hat, wie sie konnte. Er drückt sie erneut an sich, richtet aber den Blick auf Sierra. Teil 7 Colton bringt Gabi in den Container. Die Frau besteht darauf, dass Sierra ebenfalls mitkommen darf. Er willigt ein, worauf hin sie hinab in den Tunnel geht. Er hingegen wendet sich Sierra zu und erklärt ihr, dass er das nicht zulassen kann. Sie will nur in Sicherheit, er jedoch richtet seine Waffe auf sie. Sierra reagiert sofort und schlägt sie ihm aus der Hand. Sie kämpfen miteinander, bis Sierra ihm das Messer ins Bein stößt und an ihm vorbei in den Tunnel geht. Er zieht sich die Waffe heraus. Teil 8 Sierra klettert die Leiter zu Gabi hinunter. Diese hört Colton oben nach ihr rufen und fragt, was passiert ist. Sierra erklärt, dass er versucht hat sie zu töten. Danach schlägt sie vor, dass sie ihn zurück lassen sollte und geht im Tunnel voran. Gabi bleibt irritiert an der Leiter stehen. Videos Fear The Walking Dead Webisodio Passage (Parte 1)-0|Teil 1 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 2|Teil 2 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 3|Teil 3 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 4|Teil 4 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 5|Teil 5 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 6|Teil 6 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 7|Teil 7 Fear the Walking Dead Passage Part 8 (Official Video)|Teil 8 Sonstiges und Trivia * Nachweise